


Where There is Love

by astudyinfic



Series: Family Matters [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clizzy - Freeform, F/F, I Saw Three Ships, M/M, Malec, Not Beta Read, and wrote three Valentine's dates, gratuitous use of competitive mario kart, jimon, santifell, three times the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9757310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: With all three Lightwood siblings now dating people raised outside of the nephilim culture, their significant others each decide to give the one they love the best Valentine's Day ever.  Fluff ensues.





	

Valentine’s Day at the Institute was always a subdued affair, most Shadowhunters considering it a silly tradition  While mundane holidays tended to pass by with little thought given to them by the Shadowhunters, there were a few who enjoyed the romantic holiday.  Chocolates would start appearing near workstations.  A few more flowers than usual would decorate the hallways leading to the residences.  Nothing significant, just enough to remind everyone that the day was more special than others.

But, with all three of them now dating people who were raised outside of nephilim culture, the Lightwood siblings found a new appreciation for the holiday.

“Magnus won’t tell me what we are doing.  All he said was to dress casually and to meet him at the loft around lunch time.  Also, that we would not be going dancing.  Thank the Angel for that.”  Alec was doing his best to look sullen but both Jace and Izzy could see the excitement he was burying deep inside.

Izzy smiled and fixed her lipstick in the small mirror she carried, “Clary told me to dress to the nines, so I don’t think we are going to the same place, big brother.”  Something Alec was grateful for.  While he liked Clary a lot more these days, he still didn't relish the thought of spending a romantic holiday with his boyfriend on a double date with his sister. 

“Simon told me to meet him at the hotel.”  Jace hardly seemed concerned, sharpening his blade while he spoke. 

“He’s finally feeding you to the clan.  That is the only explanation for why he has stuck around for so long.”  Alec just barely ducked when the sharpening stone went flying over his head.  “Hey, watch it.  If I show up to Valentine’s Day with a black eye, you are the one who has to deal with Magnus.”

Jace glared at him, half-hearted though it was.  “The fact that you think I couldn’t take them all on if I had to is hurtful, Alec.  You know me better than that.”  Not that anyone believed him.  Ever since Magnus and Alec had started dating and then getting together with Simon, Jace had been the biggest proponent for Downworlder rights.  Alec found it wonderful, and a little amusing. 

“Sure, whatever you say, Jace.”  Glancing at the clock, Alec pushed himself off the table he was sitting on.  “I’m leaving for my date.”  Turning to Izzy, he smiled, “Have fun and make sure she treats you right.”  Turning back to Jace, he shrugged, “Don’t get drained.  Magnus would be put out if I had to kill his son on Valentine’s Day to avenge your death.”

With that, Alec strode from the room, ignoring Izzy’s laugh and Jace sticking his tongue out like the mature soul that he was.

 

**Magnus and Alec**

“Magnus?” Alec called when he stepped into the loft.  Nothing seemed to be out of place, no romantic music or flower petals or candle lit dinners (which would have been weird at noon on a Tuesday but Magnus was anything but traditional).  Alec was about to check the calendar on his phone to make sure the day really _was_ February fourteenth when Magnus stepped into the room. 

“Apologies, darling.  Perfection takes time, after all.”  He closed the distance between them, placing a warm kiss on Alec’s lips.  “Not that you would know anything about that.  You are effortlessly perfect.”

For Valentine’s Day, Alec pictured Magnus going all out with his clothing but this was far more subdued than he usually went.  Tight red jeans, black books, and a black t-shirt sequined red hearts on it made up the outfit, though his hair was tinted pink and red and his makeup was more eventuated than usual.  It made Alec suddenly concerned about what his boyfriend had in mind for the holiday.  Whatever it was, it wasn’t going to be normal.  “You look gorgeous as always, babe,” Alec smiled, returning Magnus’ kiss with one of his own.  “Why did you need me here so early?  I thought this was a holiday normally celebrated at night?”  Honestly, he didn’t know but Izzy and Jace always went out at night for Valentine's (and often didn’t return until morning…) so it seemed the most likely explanation.

“For your information, where we are going it already _is_ night time.  Always have to plan for time zones, Alexander.”  He turned and opened the portal, “Ready?  Our Valentine’s Day awaits.”  Magnus took Alec’s hand and led him through the portal. 

Once his eyes adjusted to the change in light, Alec’s looked at Magnus, silently questioning if what he was seeing was real.  They were in a well-appointed loft, decorated in a similar manner to the one in New York but most definitely not the same place.  The floor to ceiling windows that took up one wall of the apartment overlooked the city below.  The sun was just setting, silhouetting the Eiffel Tower in brilliant pinks and oranges.  “Welcome to my Paris, home, Alexander.  Make yourself comfortable.  Our guest should be arriving soon.”

The moment Alec had begun to relax, he tensed once more at the word _guest_.  Who invited someone else to join you for your Valentines’ date?  Certainly, that wasn’t normal.  “G-guest?” he stuttered.  “Who is going to be here?”

“The person who is going to lead us through our date, of course.  Honestly, it will be fun.  Don’t worry.”  Magnus was already pouring them each a glass of wine, seemingly unaware of the panic he was currently causing.

Unable to find the right words, Alec just stared at his lover as Magnus walked past him, handing him a glass on the way to the door.  The bell rang just moments before Magnus reached it and he stepped aside to let a beautiful young woman into the loft.  The two of them were conversing in French, a happy smile on Magnus’ face and Alec had just about had enough.  “Magnus?  Can I talk to you?”

Closing the distance between them, Magnus smiled though the expression fell when he saw how unhappy Alec appeared.  “What’s wrong?”

“I’m gay.”

“Yes, and I think we are both quite happy with that fact,” Magnus beamed, taking a sip of his wine.  There was still a question in his eyes, trying to determine where exactly Alec was going with this.

“No, I mean, I only want you.”

At this, Magnus’ expression softened and he leaned up to kiss Alec, his lips tasting of red wine and his strawberry lip gloss.  “I only want you as well, Alexander.  What is this all about?”

“Who is that and why is _she_ at _our_ Valentine's date?”

“Oh.”  Magnus’ eyes darted between Alec and the woman as he understood.  “Oh, no, nothing like that, darling.  I was trying to keep it a surprise but, well, it appears I may have been too secretive.  Naomi is here to teach us how to cook.  We’re having a cooking lesson and then staying in for the whole night.  Unless you wish to go out.”  They both knew that wouldn’t be the case.

Alec looked simultaneously relieved and terrified when he heard the explanation.  “We’re cooking?” 

“Well, I figure not all of the Lightwoods can be hopeless in the kitchen, and if I have my choice, I have a vested interest in a particular one.”  Magnus sipped his wine once more and looked so insufferably smug that Alec couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Fine, okay,” he shrugged.  “Though I’m not hopeless.  Jace and I can both make edible meals but they aren’t fancy.  Isabelle is really the only one who causes food poisoning every chance she gets.”

Things moved quickly after that.  Naomi set up all the supplies in the kitchen while Magnus flitted between her and his boyfriend, who stood off to the side, watching the whole thing with an amused smirk. 

The dinner was simple enough but elegant in its simplicity.  A poached salmon in cream sauce and roasted potatoes.  They worked well together, Magnus translated Naomi’s French instructions into English for Alec, and soon enough dinner was in the oven.  Alec was starting to feel rather proud of them when Naomi announced it was time to start on dessert.

That was when things went downhill.

Alec could see why Magnus hadn’t dressed up.  Within minutes they were both covered in flour, laughing too hard to make the proper measurements.  While he didn’t speak French, Alec was quite certain Naomi was fed up with them and when Magnus started a flour fight, which ended up with both of them accidentally hitting Naomi in the process, she stormed out.  “I’ll apologize later,” Magnus grinned, ducking as another spoonful of flour was flicked in his direction. 

Pulling Alec into a hug, Magnus smiled brightly at him, kissing his flour-dusted lips.  “I think dessert is a failure, don’t you?”  Considering they hadn’t even gotten through three steps of the recipe before Naomi left, it went without saying.

“I’m sure we can figure something out,” Magnus smiled in return. 

They ate dinner on the patio, looking over the twinkling lights of Paris after Magnus cleaned the kitchen with a snap of his fingers.  And if there happened to be a delicious and perfect chocolate torte after dinner, for once, Alec didn’t ask where it came from.

 

**Clary and Izzy**

Isabelle had always wanted to celebrate Valentine’s Day but with mundane holidays being frowned upon by the Clave generally and her parents specifically, it had always ended up as just another day.  Last year, Meliorn gave her flowers, though she heard that at least four other women and one man got flowers from him as well.  Someday, she hoped, someone would make her feel special.

“You look beautiful.”  The words were barely more than a breath but Izzy felt them deep in her heart.  She had spent hours picking out the perfect outfit.  The skin tight black dress had sheer cut outs throughout, giving the impression of modesty while practically demanding to be looked at.  Izzy didn’t know exactly what Clary had planned, so she wanted to look perfect because Clary deserved that much.  Turning around, she saw Clary standing in the doorway and began to hope that this might be the year it happened.

Clary was in a near floor length dress, a deep emerald green that brought out her eyes and Izzy briefly wondered if Magnus had something to do with that because it didn’t seem like someone Clary would have picked out on her own.  It clung to her curves but still allowed her to move, every step taking Isabelle’s breath away once more. “So do you,” she smiled, looking her girlfriend up and down.

“You ready?  Luke told me about this place.  Took my mom there a few times, I guess.”  Her eyes were sad and Izzy stepped forward, cupping her cheek and kissing her softly.  This was a day for happiness and while she felt for Luke, Isabelle wanted to focus on Clary and making sure she had a good holiday.

Stepping back and taking Clary’s hand, Izzy nodded, “Where are we going?  Is it far?”  She briefly considered calling Magnus to see if they could get a portal so they wouldn’t need to walk in their heels but the thought of what she might be interrupting stopped her cold.  Izzy loved that her brother was happy but she really didn’t need to know what those two were doing on their holiday.

“Just a few blocks, actually.  The walk shouldn’t be bad and I hope those shoes are comfortable enough.”

“Clary, I fight demons in these.  I can do whatever you have planned.”  Izzy winked at her and Clary blushed. She looked so beautiful, Izzy had to kiss her once more.

In the end, Clary was right and the walk took almost no time at all.  Izzy’s eyes lit up as she looked at Clary and her girlfriend grinned and nodded, tugging her inside, drawn in by the warm music. 

The place was crowded and Izzy and Clary were easily the youngest ones there but that didn’t matter.  “Alec was saying how much you love dancing and while I know he was talking about the clubs, I thought this might be a fun change of pace?”  Clary looked uncertain now, even though Izzy hadn’t stopped smiling since they walked in.

“Are you serious?  This is amazing, Clary.  Come on.”  Isabelle was never one to turn down a dance and had coerced her brothers into dancing with her on quiet nights in the Institute.  But as she pulled Clary onto the dance floor and into her arms, Izzy was struck by how much _better_ this was. 

There were steps that neither of them knew, and they both wanted to lead, but in the end, they just went with it.  Salsa dancing was vibrant and fast moving but the two women never managed to stray far from each other.  When the dance would end and they were face to face, breathing hard and looking into each other’s eyes, the world would fade away for a moment before the next song started and they were off again. 

“This is amazing,” Izzy laughed as they went off to find drinks, both needing a break.  While they trained almost constantly, this was different movement and both were exhausted.  “Remind me to thank Luke next time we see him.” 

The two found a table in the back corner, curling close together to share kisses and be heard over the sound of the music.  No one noticed when they vanished, activating their invisibility runes and giving them both a bit of privacy in the crowded club. 

Izzy’s hand rested on Clary’s knee while Clary’s went behind Izzy’s neck, holding her close as their tongues danced in time with the music around them.  They lost track of time, lost to everything but the sensation of the other until Izzy’s hand started sliding up Clary’s leg to her hip and Clary’s breath hitched as a result. 

“Back to the Institute?” Clary asked, breathless and eyes dark with need. 

Izzy didn’t answer, taking her hand and leading her from the club.  They would be back, that much was certain.  But right now, as they hurried back home through the darkened Manhattan streets, they had far more important things on their minds.

 

**Simon and Jace**

“I’m going to kill you!” 

“I wouldn’t be yelling that around here, dude.  Vampires getting a little pissy when it comes to death.  And Shadowhunters.  And death by Shadowhunters.”

Jace knew he had a point, everything he said in Hotel du Mort could be heard by everyone in the building.  But he’d be damned if he was going to let Simon think he won that argument.  “That’s because they don’t know how much you are CHEATING.  Seriously, who uses a banana peel on the first lap?”

At some point during the night, Jace wondered how his life had come to this.  He was supposed to be a badass demon hunter, spending the nights killing things and being admired by all around him.  That was the life plan he had and up until this point, it was working for him.  But now, he was sitting in the middle of the vampire clan’s hotel, playing Mario Kart of all things with his vampire boyfriend.  And getting his ass kicked at it in the process.

The most surprising part of it all was just how much _better_ this was than anything else he could think of.

“You’re going down, Lewis,” he growled, sitting forward as if that would make his kart go faster, Luigi passing him in the process and only making him more upset. 

Though, while the sitting forward didn’t work, the words did, Simon choking and losing concentration for a moment while he stared at Jace.  The evil little smirk on the Shadowhunter’s face said all he needed to know and the game was lost when Simon tackled him to the ground, pounding his face with pillows.  “You said that on purpose!  You knew it would distract me!  I demand a rematch!”

“All’s fair in love and Mario Kart,” Jace smirked, looking too proud for a man who came in fourth behind three CPU characters.  “Besides, you know you love it when I say things like that.”  His hands curled around the back of Simon’s neck, pulling him down into a kiss.  “And you especially love it when I follow through.”

“Oh my go…” Simon moaned, rocking his hips down against his boyfriend.  “You are going to kill me again.  Because me dying once wasn’t enough for you, was it?” 

“Don’t even think about it, Simon,” Jace growled, rolling them over so now Simon was under him.  His blond hair fell forward over his face and with the light from the television screen, Simon could understand why people said the Shadowhunters were descended from angels.  “You aren’t dying again.  You are immortal and you better promise me you will stay that way.  Because I won’t accept a world that doesn’t have Simon Lewis in it.”

Simon melted at the words, stretching up to meet Jace in a kiss, the game forgotten as they kissed together on the floor.  Only when the lights flicked on and an annoyed _hmph_ sounded from the door did they break apart long enough to see Raphael standing there, a disgusted look on his face. 

“It is bad enough that we have to hear you both, but if you could at least go to Simon’s room so the entire clan doesn’t have to _watch_ as well, that would be lovely.”  His dry, sarcastic tone made Simon giggle, a sound Jace would deny for the rest of his life was the most endearing thing he had ever heard. 

“Just because your boyfriend is in London being boring doesn’t mean you can be rude to mine.  Besides, you know we can’t go to the Institute.  Hallowed ground or whatever.”  Simon grinned triumphantly, even as he pushed Jace off so he could stand.

Raphael glared at the two of them – Jace thought this attitude probably could be dispelled if he just went to London on occasion, or Angel forbid, Ragnor actually came to visit him – before turning off the light and walking away.  “Go to your room, Simon.  I don’t want to see you again for the rest of the night.”

“Thanks, Dad!” Simon called after him.  “We might need some condoms and snacks later,” he added quietly, hearing a deep growl from farther down the hall, telling him his words had hit the mark. 

Jace was trying not to laugh, pulling Simon in for a kiss.  “Remind me again why I love you?”

“Because I am adorable and able to keep up with that stamina rune of yours.  You think Alec gets that with Magnus?”

“You are not talking about my brother having sex in the same conversation where we are talking about us having sex.”

Simon grinned and pressed a kiss to his lips.  “If you want me to stop, you could always make me.”  Vampire speed was an annoying thing, Jace thought as Simon seemed to vanish from his arms.  But, as he made his way to Simon’s room, knowing full well what would be waiting for him there, sometimes, it wasn’t so bad.

 

The next afternoon, when the three siblings were back in the Institute, they looked at each other and grinned, knowing that they all had wonderful Valentine’s Days.

Maybe mundane traditions weren’t so silly after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know people would like me to write how Clary, Magnus and Simon react to the meeting with Maryse and Robert - and I promise, I will write it eventually - but right now, I needed Valentine fluff between the three. And if this ever posts (I keep getting errors), it will be up before Valentine's Day is over in just under two hours.
> 
> Come yell at me on [astudyinfic](http://astudyinfic.tumblr.com) and [brooklynxmagic](http://brooklynxmagic.tumblr.com).


End file.
